Ton plus beau cadeau
by Lyly Ford
Summary: L'action se passe durant l'épisode 22 de la saison 7 et j'enchaîne sur une suite inventée. La fin de la saison 7 est la même mais pas pour ce qui s'est passé la veille entre Buffy et Spike.
1. Mon champion

Oh je m'en rappelle de celle-ci je l'ai écrite dès que "chosen" fut terminé, j'étais en pleurs, pour la fin de la série, pour la mort de spike...Bref, comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai mis 5 jours pour l'écrire et même si elle n'est pas "niquel", elle reste une des favorites que j'ai pu écrire pour Buffy :)

* * *

Histoire commencé le 20 mai 2003 terminé le 25 mai 2003 à 1h10

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _:_ l'action se passe durant l'épisode 22 de la saison 7 et j'enchaîne sur une suite inventée.

Note de l'auteur **:**

La fin de la saison 7 est la même mais pas pour ce qui s'est passé la veille entre Buffy et Spike. Même si le final était magnifique, je tiens à donner ma part de spuffy dans l'histoire.

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Mon champion.**

Buffy et Angel étaient toujours entrain de s'embrasser, Spike les regarda longuement le visage dévasté puis le first sous l'apparence de Buffy lui murmura pour le faire d'autant plus souffrir :

-Tu as vu comme leurs retrouvailles sont chaleureuses, elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec toi, n'est-ce pas Spike.

-Non. Répondit le vampire sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

-Normal, tu n'es pas un gentil petit vampire toi, tu n'es qu'un monstre qui a obtenu une âme pour cette femme qui te méprise.

-Non, c'est faux, elle n'est pas comme ça elle….

-…Elle ne t'aime pas, lui oui. Regarde ce baiser, il est tellement passionné, un baiser de deux âmes sœurs, rien de bestiales comme avec toi.

Spike les fixa quelques instants puis déclara en quittant l'endroit :

-C'est vrai je ne suis rien pour elle.

Le first "Buffy" sourit puis s'exclama en regardant les anciens amants s'embrassaient et avant de disparaître :

-Tu vas tout perdre petite Buffy !

Soudainement, Buffy repoussa Angel, et fit quelques pas en arrière, le vampire fut surpris puis il demanda en se rapprochant d'elle avec une voix inquiète :

-Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-On aurait pas dû faire ça !

-Je te signale que tu t'es jeté sur moi !

-Je sais et c'était idiot, je…

-…C'est Spike ? Demanda Angel certain.

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-…tu sens son odeur !

-C'est une manie chez vous les vampires de vouloir toujours nous renifler ?!

-Hein ?!

-Non rien, laisse tomber ! Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Sauver la demoiselle en détresse !

-Tu as vu souvent des demoiselles en détresse se battre avec ce truc ? L'interrogea t-elle en montrant sa faux.

-Y a des débuts à tout !

-Très drôle Angel ! Bon sérieusement, que fais-tu là ?

Il s'éloigna quelques instants, lui remit un dossier puis affirma avec le sourire :

-Il paraît qu'il y a des choses intéressantes là-dedans !

-Chouette encore de la lecture ! Je la passerai à Giles !

-Tu préfères toujours l'action à ce que je vois !

-Demande à monsieur le cadavre !

-Il a pas l'air très bavard !

Ils regardèrent pendant un court laps de temps le corps de Caled puis Angel s'exclama sincèrement :

-Je resterai à tes côtés.

Buffy le regarda surprise puis avoua gentiment :

-Non Angel, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes, j'ai la force avec moi ! Affirma t-il en sortant une amulette de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

-Une amulette qui a de grands pouvoirs et qui doit-être porter par quelqu'un qui possède une âme.

-Toi !

-Oui.

-Ou moi !

-Non, on ne sait pas quels sont ses pouvoirs, on sait juste qu'elle peut purifier et puis toi, tu as ta faux !

-Et alors, je peux l'avoir aussi, ça fait la panoplie de la Tueuse !

Angel soupira puis lui remit et déclara obstiné:

-En tout cas, je reste quand même !

-Non Angel ! J'ai besoin de toi en second rôle, si j'échoue, il n'y aura plus que toi et tu ne disposeras pas de beaucoup de temps !

-Ok mais ce n'est que la première raison ! j'attends la deuxième maintenant !

-Il n'y a pas de deuxième raison ! S'énerva t-elle en sortant de la crypte.

Angel la rejoint juste après puis il lui demanda sure de lui:

-C'est Spike n'est-ce pas ?

-Non !

-Tu sors avec lui ?

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! S'agaça Buffy.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Angel ça suffit !

Le vampire se plaça devant elle puis s'excusa et affirma :

-C'est vrai que je ne connais pas grand chose de votre relation mais c'est quand même Spike !

-Il a changé, il a une âme maintenant !

-Une âme, une âme, Spike ! Je croyais tu en avais finit des vampires avec une âme ?! Tu crois que ça fait de lui un super vampire ?!

-Arrête tes gamineries, il est diffèrent et c'est pour moi qu'il l'a obtenu. Murmura Buffy en penchant la tête.

-Alors c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment.

Elle releva la tête puis déclara étonnée :

-Qui l'aurait cru, Angel aime bien son petit-fils !

-Non mais si toi tu l'aimes, ça me suffit.

-Je tiens énormément à lui mais ça veut pas dire que….

-…J'ai compris.

-Merci. Tu sais, moi et les mecs ça n'a jamais était hyper génial mais Spike et moi, on…enfin, c'est différent.

-Je comprend et même si c'est un peu étrange, je suis heureux pour toi.

-Je crois qu'on doit se dire un petit au revoir !

-Ouais.

-Mais pas comme les retrouvailles ok ?

-Tu as grandit Buffy !

-Ah non, j'ai pas mit de talon ce matin ! Mais peut-être la prochaine fois qu'on se verra oui !

-La prochaine fois oui !

La jeune femme lui sourit puis le quitta et Angel affirma en la regardant s'éloigner :

-Je serai toujours là pour te protéger même si tout à changer !

Spike se trouvait allongé sur son lit dans le sous-sol, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait vu quelques temps auparavant.

-Depuis quand les vampires sont pensifs comme ça ?!

-Depuis qu'ils te connaissent poussin.

Buffy se rapprocha de lui, il s'assit sur le lit puis Buffy s'exclama amusée :

-En tout cas, ils ne le regrettent pas !

-Oui si tu le dis.

-Hé, je plaisante là, c'est censé être drôle ! C'est censé faire rire un vampire blond décoléré !

-Non !

-Bon ok, t'es pas d'humeur à rire, c'est à cause d'Andrew je suppose !

-Non, Monsieur Chewie est avec ta sœur.

-Dawn avec Andrew beurk !

-Oh parce que c'est mieux Buffy avec Angel peut-être !

-Tu as sentit son odeur ?!

-Non chérie, ce soir j'ai utilisé mes yeux ! Dit-il sarcastiquement en se levant et en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Pardon, je…c'était pas ce que tu crois, on se disait bonjour !

-Deux exs qui s'embrassent passionnément pour se dire bonjour, c'est nouveau ça !

-Y avait aucune passion !

-Laisse-moi rire, tu utilises ta langue pour dire bonjour à tout le monde maintenant ?!

-Il n'y avait pas de langue et puis Angel est repartit.

-Plutôt rapide les retrouvailles **et moi je suis quoi la bouée de secours !**

-Non !

 **-Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu préfères les jouets !**

-Spike, je suis désolée, on s'est embrassé mais ça ne représente rien pour moi !

Le vampire se calma, elle se rapprocha de lui et chuchota tendrement :

-Toi tu représentes quelque chose pour moi.

-Et quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est une chose qui compte beaucoup pour moi !

Il sourit puis elle déclara en se rapprochant de lui :

-J'ai récupéré ma chambre, Faith est sortit avec Robin alors je pensais que…tu serais mieux dans un vrai lit !

-Dans le tien ?

-Dans le mien.

La jeune femme sourit puis lui tendit la main, Spike hésita puis ils montèrent dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, Buffy referma la porte à clef pour ne pas être gêné par des potentielles, ni qui que soit d'autres, elle se retourna et découvrit que Spike s'était assis sur le lit, elle le rejoint puis l'embrassa doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément et elle affirma toute souriante :

-Ca c'est de la passion !

Spike ne dit rien alors elle le ré-embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus de fougue, il répondit à son baiser puis elle murmura désespérée :

-J'ai besoin de toi Spike.

A ces mots le vampire comprit, il lui retira son blouson en jean, il tomba au sol, Buffy passa ses bras autour de son cou puis il l'allongea sur le lit alors Buffy chuchota à son oreille :

-Fais-moi l'amour maintenant Spike.

A ces mots, le vampire se rétracta, il la regarda quelques instants, caressa sa joue puis il comprit ce que voulait Buffy, du sexe sans rien d'autre de plus, du sexe pur et dur comme autrefois !

Il hésita peu de temps en se disant qu'une fois de plus, elle voulait qu'il la console parce qu'elle avait été triste du départ de grand papy, pourtant, une fraction de seconde il avait cru voir un peu d'amour dans ses yeux mais elle lui avait donné un ordre, pas direct mais un ordre alors comme tout esclave d'elle qu'il était, il accepta et lui fit l'amour en lui donnant tout son amour, son corps et maintenant un petit plus, ce sentiment de douceur que son âme lui montrait en même temps qu'il la pénétrait avec passion.

Deux ou trois heures s'écoulèrent avant que Buffy ne s'endormit, Spike la tenait toujours dans ses bras mais il n'arrêtait pas de repenser qu'une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir car il savait bien que demain, elle serait distante comme avant alors que pourtant ils avaient avancés dans une meilleure relation. Spike se releva, enfila ses vêtements et au moment où il allait sortir, Buffy s'éveilla et demanda surprise :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vais dormir en bas.

-Mais je croyais que….

-….Non Buffy, je ne veux pas rester avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

-Non, je comprend pas ?!

Elle se leva à son tour, enfila le T-shirt de Spike puis s'approcha de lui et elle demanda surprise mais inquiète :

-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche !

-Tu veux de la compagnie ? La taquina t-elle avec le sourire tout en caressant son torse.

-Non !

Le sourire de Buffy s'effaça et elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire autre chose qu'il était déjà partit.

Elle resta là quelques instants à fixer la porte de la salle de bain se refermait puis elle se mit à sangloter et referma sa porte, elle ne comprenait plus, elle avait pourtant passée un merveilleux moment avec Spike, ça faisait des mois qu'elle en rêvait et là, ils avaient fait l'amour et il s'éloignait d'elle sans aucune raison.

Elle s'essuya ses larmes et se dit qu'elle en avait marre de devoir toujours se mentir à elle-même, elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre puis cassa la poignet de la porte de la salle de bain, puis l'ouvrit mais Spike ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence, il était dos au mur de la douche, Buffy retira le T-shirt de Spike, fit coulissé la porte de douche, se glissa à l'intérieur et passa ses bras autour de la taille du vampire. Le vampire se raidit en sentant les bras de la Tueuse mais il se retourna vers elle, Buffy le regarda les larmes aux yeux puis murmura sincèrement en glissant sa main sur sa joue :

-Je t'aime !

-Buffy, tu ne le penses pas.

-Non, c'est faux, je t'aime et j'en ai marre de devoir toujours me taire ! Spike, je me suis pas jeté dans tes bras car Angel est partit mais parce qu'il m'a fait comprendre que tu étais beaucoup plus important que lui et c'est vrai, c'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que j'aime et qui me comprend mieux que n'importe qui !

-Aujourd'hui parce que tu te dis que tu vas peut-être mourir mais après, si on survit tu ne diras plus ça.

-Bien sure que si espèce d'idiot ! JE T'AIME, c'est pas dure à comprendre non !

-Non !

-Spike écoutes tu…

-Non c'est pas dure à comprendre amour.

-Tu me crois ?!

-Oui et pourtant, ça me fait bizarre tu sais mon ptit cœur !

-Pourquoi, ?! Parce que je te parle avec mon cœur ou par ce que c'est moi qui te dis ça ?

-Un peu des deux !

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Tu veux pas rester sous la douche avec moi ?

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes !

-Je te signales qu'il fait un peu froid, tu pourrais refermer la porte chaton ?

-Je prend ça pour un oui !

Buffy referma la porte puis s'approcha de lui, glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa chacun leur tour, il prit sa main dans la sienne, mais la jeune femme la récupéra et la posa sur son cœur. Spike sourit puis elle l'embrassa tendrement, elle lâcha sa main, passa les siennes autour de son cou tandis que Spike les passait autour de sa taille, quelques secondes après elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Spike qui cassa le baiser pour embrasser son cou puis mordilla son oreille tout en lui murmurant :

-Buffy je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi Spike.

Il la plaqua gentiment dans le fond de la douche puis l'embrassa de nouveau de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe mais Buffy ne comptait pas s'échapper, elle était enfin heureuse d'avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments que tout ce qui compté pour le moment, c'était être avec lui. Il continua de l'embrasser encore quelques instants puis s'arrêta, la regarda amoureusement puis elle chuchota d'une voix très douce mais angoissée :

-Tu me quitteras jamais, tu me le promet ?

-Tu sais bien que tu es tout pour moi mon ange.

Buffy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike, le vampire sourit puis coupa l'eau de la douche sans jamais la lâcher, il sortit, Buffy voulut se relever mais Spike la fit basculer dans ses bras, elle le regarda surprise puis il embrassa son front et quitta la pièce en tenant précieusement son amour tout contre lui. Une fois de retour dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il la déposa sur son lit puis la rejoint et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion seulement cette fois-ci, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas au baiser et ils passèrent la plus belle nuit de toute leurs vies en espérant au plus profond d'eux que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Spike se comporta comme un amant très doux, beaucoup plus que par le passé et Buffy lui rendit la pareille.

Le lendemain matin quand Buffy se réveilla, elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle avait dormit dans les bras de Spike et surtout qu'il était toujours là. Elle le regarda dormir puis caressa son visage, elle n'aurait jamais voulut cesser cet instant mais Buffy savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle devait combattre d'ici 1 ou 2 jours le first, Spike se réveilla peu après, il lui sourit, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et longuement puis se levèrent.

La journée venait de se terminer, ils savaient tous maintenant quoi faire et que c'était demain matin que tout changerait. Chacun d'entre eux décida de passer une soirée normale, Andrew jouant à un jeu de société avec des potentielles, Giles et Dawn, Alex et Anya faisant l'amour dans le jardin derrière les buissons, Faith et Wood faisant l'amour dans la chambre de Buffy, Willow et Kennedy passant du bon temps dans la chambre de la jeune femme tandis que Buffy descendit au sous-sol. Quand elle arriva en bas, Spike tenait toujours l'amulette dans ses mains (celle qu'elle lui avait donnée avec hésitation dans la journée), elle s'approcha de lui puis déclara amusée :

-Je savais pas que t'aimer tant les bijoux !

Il releva la tête puis répondit à son tour avec le sourire :

-Elle m'ira mieux qu'à mister Chewie !

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours comme ça ?!

-Parce qu'il est très poilu et qu'il a une tête à s'appeler Chewie !

-Je suppose que toi tu es le gentil pirate Yann Solo !

-En tout cas, j'ai une très jolie princesse !

-Princesse et elle est où ?!

Il se releva la prit dans ses bras et murmura avant de l'embrasser :

-Devant moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes puis Buffy cassa le baiser et avoua franchement :

-Heureusement que tu es là car avec tout ce monde, je crois que je serais devenue dingue !

-C'est pratique un sous-sol tu sais, bon il manque une télé mais on pourra toujours en acheté une plus tard !

-Un vrai lit !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je dors bien ici !

-Je sais mais je voulais juste quelque chose de plus grand pour deux.

-Moi aussi ça me plairait mais on a le temps, tu crois pas ?

-Bon ok, demain on sauve le monde et après on achètera un lit !

-Ca me va chaton.

-Spike….

-Quoi trésor ?

-Il est quand même bien ton lit.

Il lui sourit puis vinrent s'assoirent sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes puis murmura sincèrement :

-Je suis sure que ça marchera.

-Quoi nous deux ?!

-Oui, nous deux.

Buffy vint se blottir dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule, elle passa les bras de Spike autour de sa taille puis elle affirma avec certitude :

-On va s'en sortir, demain on va réussir !

-J'ai confiance en toi amour.

-Et après, on pourra penser à nous et rattraper le temps perdu !

-Il a pas été perdu Buffy !

-Non mais on sera plus tranquille, plus de potentielles, plus de vampire enfin à part toi et plus de first, juste toi et moi pour refaire notre vie !

-Alors on risque de pas trop s'ennuyer même si j'adore massacrer les démons !

-Tu te consoleras sur Andrew !

-Je suis autorisé à le frapper ?!

-Si tu l'abîmes pas trop, oui !

Il se mit à rire, Buffy en fit de même puis ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur tandis que Buffy caressait sa main tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit sans penser au lendemain.

Jour J :

La bataille finale commença chacun combattaient de toutes ses forces….

Buffy et toutes les nouvelles Tueuses combattaient vaillamment, quand soudain Spike l'appela, elle se retourna et l'amulette se mit à étincelait réduisant tout les monstres en poussière, Faith ordonna à toutes les filles de sortir tandis que Buffy se précipita vers Spike.

-Je la sens.

-Et quoi ?!

-Mon âme et ça fait mal.

-Spike….

-Vas t'en, c'est à moi de finir le travail !

-Non je reste!

-Non, vas t'en !

Elle s'approcha de lui puis déclara obstinée aux bords des larmes :

-Je ne vais pas te laisser ici !

-Tu n'es pas de ce monde et puis, c'est moi ton champion tu l'oublies ou je redonnes le rôle à Monsieur Chewie ?

Elle ne répondit rien, Spike lui tendit la main pour la repousser, elle entrecroisa ses doigts dans les siens, il la regarda surpris, elle sentit une force immense l'envahir et elle murmura sincèrement tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Je t'aime Spike !

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur mais tu ne peux pas rester.

-Si je reste ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Tu ne me perdra jamais amour, je serai toujours là.

Elle se précipita vers lui, l'embrassa tendrement et ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que leur doigts s'enflammaient, Buffy le regarda bouleversée puis elle chuchota tristement :

-Ne me quittes pas s'il te plait, pas toi, pas maintenant, on avait tant de projets et…

-….Vas t'en Buffy !

Il y eut un tremblement et la secousse sépara Buffy de Spike.

-Vas t'en Buffy !

Elle ne dit rien mais ne bougea pas.

-Bon sang, tu veux bien m'écouter pour une fois, vas t'en !

Des larmes inondèrent son visage puis elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'enfuit en courant.

Il la suivit du regard puis déclara avec le sourire :

-Je suis curieux de voir ce qui va se passer !

Alors que Buffy essayait de sortir de l'immeuble, Spike sourit puis il affirma amusé :

-Tu es le sauveur Spike, t'as piqué la vedette à Soulboy !

Buffy sortit enfin tandis que Spike serra les dents juste avant de brûler.

….

Buffy regarda silencieusement le cratère, ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler, elle se les essuya puis murmura tendrement :

-Je t'aimerai toujours.


	2. Sans toi

**Partie 2 : Sans toi**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Buffy avait perdu Spike, elle déprimait de jours en jours, tout le monde le voyait bien et ils s'inquiétaient tous pour elle. Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Alex, Dawn et Andrew vivaient maintenant à Cleveland sur une autre bouche de l'enfer car ils voulaient aider les nouvelles Tueuses, ils vivaient tous ensemble dans une grande maison que Giles leur avait offert avant de repartir pour l'Angleterre. Faith et Wood étaient partis vivre à New York mais avaient décidés de ne pas y allait trop vite entre eux alors Faith vivait dans un appartement et Wood dans un autre.

Alex avait retrouvé un emploi dans le bâtiment et avec ses qualifications, il avait pu avoir une bonne place. Dawn était retournée au lycée, Willow travaillait comme assistante d'une psychologue, Kennedy poursuivait une formation dans la justice pour devenir avocate, Andrew était devenu un employé du "Star-héros" un magasin spécialisé dans les comics où Andrew pouvait enfin se sentir comme chez lui et Buffy avait trouvée bon nombre d'emploi qu'à chaque fois elle perdait à cause de son sale caractère mais aujourd'hui, elle travaillait comme vendeuse dans la boutique de "Sally night" qui vendait exclusivement des vêtements très chics. Mais si chacun d'eux avaient trouvés un bon emploi c'était surtout parce qu'ils venaient de Sunnydale et que leur employeur voulait savoir comment ils s'en étaient tous sortis, c'est pourquoi Buffy s'énervait, elle ne voulait plus parler de Sunnydale, l'endroit où elle avait perdue son amour et c'est ce qui lui faisait perdre tout ses emplois.

Buffy venait d'arriver devant la boutique quand elle fut interpellé par quelqu'un, elle se retourna et là comme hypnotisé, elle vit Spike lui sourire.

-Spike…

-Euh, mademoiselle avez-vous l'heure s'il vous plait ?

L'illusion s'effaça et elle découvrit un grand jeune homme blond devant elle, Buffy s'excusa puis lui donna l'heure, le garçon la remercia puis s'en alla.

Buffy sentit qu'elle allait pleurer, elle se ressaisit puis pénétra dans la boutique, elle salua tout le monde puis partit posé son sac dans son vestiaire, puis partit dans les toilettes car elle voulait se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, elle ouvrit le robinet et regarda l'eau coulait dans le lavabo et elle se revit soudainement sous la douche le soir où elle avait dit à Spike qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se mit à pleurer puis murmura tristement :

-Tu me manques tant Spike.

-Salut Buffy !

Elle coupa l'eau du robinet puis se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

-Salut Anita.

-Oh t'as pas l'air bien toi, tu es malade ?

-Non c'est rien, c'est juste un peu de fatigue.

-Heureusement car la patronne est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui alors si tu lui dis que tu te sens pas bien, elle serait capable de te virer ! Lui affirma la jeune black.

-Ca m'est égale !

-Buffy, dis pas ça, tu as une bonne place depuis une semaine et c'est pas en étant au chômage que tu pourras te nourrir !

-Comme ça je mourais plus vite !

-Tu es vraiment bizarre comme nana, ça à rapport avec Sunnydale ?

Buffy se tourna vers elle et s'écria furieuse :

 **-Ne redis jamais ce nom !**

-Hé calmes-toi, je voulais juste t'aider !

 **-Personne ne peut m'aider, plus personne ne peut m'aider** , il était le seul qui…

-Qui ça ?!

-Personne. Dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

-Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

-J'ai pas le choix de toute manière !

-Mais tu….

-Buffy, Anita mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, on a besoin de vous dépêchez-vous ! S'exclama la patronne en entrant dans la pièce.

Anita partit mais Buffy ne bougea pas, sa patronne s'approcha d'elle et déclara surprise ;

-Allez Buffy, vous aussi vous devez aller travailler !

-Je ne me sens pas très bien madame.

-Encore mais vous n'étiez déjà pas bien avant-hier !

-Je suis désolée.

-Ecoutez, je sais que c'est très dure de se réinstaller dans une nouvelle ville et de tout recommencer mais vous savez, Sunnydale est remplaçable !

-Non !

-Buffy, vous verrez ici aussi on peut s'amuser !

-Non, je ne veux pas m'amuser !

-Bon très bien alors au moins vous pouvez aller travailler et puis vous verrez votre vie sera très belle d'ici quelques mois !

-Ma vie, ma vie, oui ma vie. Murmura t-elle attristée.

Elle repensa à ses paroles qu'elle avait dit à Spike la veille du combat :

 _-Non mais on sera plus tranquille, plus de potentielles, plus de vampire enfin à part toi et plus de first, juste toi et moi pour refaire notre vie !_

Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux, elle serra les poings pour les empêcher de couler, sa patronne s'approcha d'elle, posa son bras sur son épaule puis déclara gentiment :

-Rentrez chez vous Buffy.

-Non, ça va allé c'est juste que…merci.

Sa patronne lui sourit puis Buffy quitta la pièce, récupéra son sac dans son vestiaire et s'en alla.

Elle se mit à marcher longuement dans les rues mais même la chaleur du soleil ne lui enlèverait pas la douleur au fond de son cœur.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc puis s'assit sur un banc et regarda les passants tout en s'imaginant ce que pourrait dire Spike de la grande brune au talon haut, du petit adolescent au cheveux en pics….

-Tu m'as mentit, tu n'es plus là pour moi. Chuchota t-elle en larmes en repensant au dernières paroles de son vampire.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, d'ici quelques jours je serai de nouveau avec toi et pour toujours cette fois.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'un vertige, elle se releva mais ne fit aucun pas car elle tomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital mais manquant de force pour se retirer sa perfusion dans le bras, elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Willow se trouvait avec le médecin dans le couloir, il était entrain de lui parler de l'état de Buffy quand il affirma honnêtement :

-Si cette jeune femme continue de se sous-alimenter, elle risque de perdre son bébé !

A ces mots, Willow le regarda surpris et répéta :

-Son bébé !


	3. Une raison de vivre

**Partie 3 : Une raison de vivre.**

-Elle est enceinte ?!

-Oui Mlle Rosenberg, votre amie est enceinte depuis environ 1 mois mais si elle continue, elle risque de mettre sa vie et celle du bébé en danger.

-Oui mais elle…elle ne doit pas être au courant sinon elle n'aurait pas agit ainsi, je vous le jure !

-Je l'espère mademoiselle car son état est très critique et si elle ne se reprend pas en main…enfin, vous comprenez l'urgence de la situation !

-Oui docteur. Quand va t-elle se réveiller ?

-D'ici une petite heure.

-Très bien, je vais lui parler si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien entendu.

Willow sourit au médecin puis rentra dans la chambre, s'assit sur une chaise dans la chambre qu'elle plaça à côté de Buffy et elle attendit son réveil.

Pendant toute l'heure, sa meilleure amie n'arrêta pas de se demander ce qui s'était passé entre Spike et Buffy, ont-ils vraiment refais l'amour ? ou est-ce que Buffy aurait eu une aventure sans lendemain ?

Willow ne savait pas mais elle devait dire à son amie pour le bébé.

Buffy commença à se réveiller, elle n'était toujours pas en état pour stopper son alimentation par le biais de la perfusion, mais dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle le ferait, elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, elle avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait alors que pouvait lui apporter la vie maintenant ?!

-Tiens salut mademoiselle la dormeuse !

-Salut Will.

-Tu nous as fait très peur tu sais !

-Je sais.

-Buffy tu… Tu veux quelque chose, crème glacé, gâteau, fruits ?

-Je n'ai pas faim. Dit-elle d'une voix faible mais ferme.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, ce que tu fais !

 **-Tu ne peux pas comprendre !** S'énerva la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans le lit.

-Ca concerne Spike ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, Buffy fondit en larmes, Willow se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Après quelques minutes, Buffy se calma, elle releva la tête et Willow avoua peinée :

-Buffy je suis désolée, si tu savais comme je suis triste pour toi.

-Non, ça va aller !

 **-En faisant quoi en te laissant mourir !**

-Ce n'est pas ton problème !

 **-Si, tu as des responsabilités !**

-Dawn est grande maintenant et puis, elle vous a !

 **-Je parle de ton bébé, tu veux le tuer ou quoi !**

-Mon quoi ?!

-Oh, euh ben voilà tu le sais maintenant ! Déclara Willow embarrassée.

-Je suis enceinte ?!

-Oui.

-Je suis enceinte ! S'écria t-elle avec le sourire.

-Buffy, je voudrais savoir si tu…

-Oui, Spike et moi on a refait l'amour ensemble.

-Mais tu n'as pas…

-Willow mais tu es folle, comment peux-tu me demander ça ?! Je n'ai eu personne d'autre, c'est Spike que j'aime et aucun autre !

-Tu lui avais dit ?

-Oui et on….on avait des tas de projet ensemble, je voulais vraiment refaire ma vie mais….mais…

-Pardon, je ne savais pas.

-Personne ne savait, c'était juste un commencement pour nous et… il est mort.

-Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir ! Buffy, ce bébé c'est…non pardon, ton bébé, tu dois penser à lui.

Buffy baissa les yeux, posa une main sur son ventre puis murmura avec tendresse :

-Mon bébé.

Willow la regarda attendrit puis Buffy releva la tête et déclara sincèrement avec le sourire :

-Il sera à quel point son père était merveilleux !

-Oui et il verra comme sa mère l'aime.

-Oui, je veux qu'il vive et je ferais tout pour ça. Affirma Buffy.

-Ca c'est une bonne chose !

-Gâteaux !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure ce que je voulais et je veux des gâteaux, je meurs de faim et puis en plus on est deux maintenant !

Son amie sourit puis se précipita en direction de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Buffy la regarda partir puis posa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre et avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Tu avais raison Spike, tu seras toujours là pour moi.


	4. Mon bébé, mon soleil

**Y a une ENORME FAUTE ici mais elle m'a beaucoup fait rire avec des amis à l'époque alors, je l'ai laissé ^^ petite indice, c'est qq chose dit andrew ;)**

* * *

 **Partie 4 : Mon bébé, mon soleil**

Buffy ne sortit de l'hôpital que 1 semaine après, le médecin lui avait assuré que son bébé était en bonne santé mais qu'elle ne devait plus se sous-alimenter, Buffy lui promit qu'elle ne le referait plus puis retourna à la maison.

Le scooby (le nouveau) venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et chacun fut heureux pour Buffy car ils savaient qu'elle méritait d'avoir cet enfant et même Alex avait avoué à Buffy que Spike était pas trop mal physiquement donc que le bébé serait très beau, Buffy le remercia et tous se promirent de l'aider pendant sa grossesse et après la naissance du bébé.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent durant lesquels chacun était au petit soin pour Buffy, elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un fils alors comme elle voulait que son fils porte le nom de son père, elle demanda à Giles de faire des recherches sur les origines de Spike, l'observateur fut surpris d'apprendre la grossesse de sa protégée et encore plus de savoir que Spike était le père mais il savait que Buffy aimait le vampire et que ce petit garçon était le plus beau souvenir qu'elle pourrait avoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Giles découvrit que Spike s'appelait en fait **William Matthew Campbell** alors Buffy décida d'appeler son fils Matthew Campbell Summers.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois et 2 semaines que Buffy était enceinte, ses cheveux avaient repoussées, ils lui arrivaient en bas des fesses mais elle se les attachait en tresse pour ne pas que ça ne la gêne. Buffy était entrain de regarder la télé avec Andrew, ils regardaient un épisode de Passion, Buffy s'était mis à suivre la série et étant donné qu'elle était enceinte, elle était beaucoup plus sensible qu'à l'origine donc dès qu'il se passait un événement triste, elle pleurait.

-C'est trop triste, elle va…elle va pas abandonner ?!

-Allez Thérésa, bats-toi c'est pas cette petite conne de Gwen qui va gagner !

-Buffy pleure pas, ils vont se remettre ensemble ! La consola Andrew qui lui même pleuré.

-Non, c'est de la faute de Julian Crane, mais tu as vu, il l'avait drogué et maintenant elle est enceinte de lui et Alan vient d'apprendre la vérité, elle va le perdre…elle aïe !

-Aïe ?!

-Oui Aïe, j'ai mal au ventre !

-Oh, oh mon dieu, tu vas pas accoucher !

-Mais non Andrew, c'est juste une doul…Oh oh…

-Quoi "oh oh" ?!

-Je perds les os !

A ces mots, Andrew s'évanouit.

-Génial et je fais comment moi maintenant !

Elle se mit à gifler le jeune homme tout en l'appelant, il se réveilla peu après et déclara amusé :

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais dit que tu perdais les os !

-C'est le cas !

-Oh mon dieu !

-Hé, hé tu t'évanouis plus ok, j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur !

-Moi ?!

-Toi !

-Oh mon dieu !

-Calmes-toi c'est rien.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Andrew, tu te calmes s'il te plait et tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Buffy se leva du sofa mais Andrew ne bougea pas, elle cria son nom, il sursauta puis elle dit :

-Andrew je t'attend !

-Oh mon dieu !

-Andrew, on y va tout de suite !

En entendant la jeune femme s'énervait, Andrew se releva en vitesse puis prit les clefs de voiture et l'emmena à l'hôpital mais tout le long du trajet, il répéta sans cesse :

-Oh mon dieu !

Lorsque Buffy et Andrew arrivèrent dans l'hôpital, le jeune homme s'écria affolé :

 **-Au secours y a une femme qui accouche !**

-Oh Andrew !

5 minutes après Buffy se trouvait sur un brancard, Andrew resta à ses côtés et avant qu'elle pénètre dans le bloc opératoire, la future maman lui dit :

-Appelle les gars !

-Ok !

-Ben vas'y !

-Ok !

Une fois que Buffy fut dans le bloc, Andrew s'évanouit, quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital avec un médecin à côté de lui :

-Vous vous sentez bien monsieur ?

-Oui mais oh mon dieu Buffy !

Il se releva, sortit de la chambre et alla téléphoné à la bande. 15 minutes après, Dawn arriva, Willow et Alex aussi, Andrew vint à leur rencontre et Willow demanda inquiète :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ben Buffy accouche !

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt !

-Je….

-Alex soit pas méchant ! Merci Andrew c'est gentil d'avoir emmener ma sœur.

-Oh c'est rien Dawn, je…j'étais là !

-Et elle est où Buffy ? Demanda Willow.

-Dans le bloc !

Willow, Alex et Dawn s'approchèrent du bloc mais ils le trouvèrent vide, ils se tournèrent tous vers Andrew et celui-ci affirma surpris :

-Mais elle était là, je vous le jure !

Ils soupirèrent puis Alex partit se renseigner, ils apprirent que Buffy se trouvait au deuxième étage et que l'accouchement s'était bien passé, Alex décida d'aller chercher Kennedy et de passer chercher des cadeaux à offrir à la maman et au nouveau né.

Willow, Dawn et Andrew entrèrent dans la chambre de Buffy, ils la trouvèrent tenant un petit bébé dans ses bras.

-Salut Buffy !

-Salut les filles et Andrew !

-Waouh il est trop mignon ! Déclara Dawn en s'approchant de sa sœur.

-C'est un très beau bébé oui.

-Tu as accouchée il y a longtemps ?

-1h20 mais je suppose qu'Andrew avait oublié de vous appeler.

-C'est à dire que…

-Tu t'es évanouit !

-Désolé Buffy.

-Non, c'est pas grave et puis maintenant je peux vous présenter Matthew !Matthew je te présente, ta tante Dawn, ta tante Willow et ton oncle Andrew !

-Je suis oncle ! S'exclama Andrew émut.

Buffy sourit puis regarda son fils qui commençait à s'endormir, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux bleus comme son père, elle sourit de nouveau puis murmura doucement en embrasant son front :

-Tu es mon soleil mon petit ange.

Peu après, Alex et Kennedy arrivèrent les bras chargés de cadeaux, des ballons, des bouquets de fleurs, des bonbons, des chocolats et un petit ourson pour le bébé ainsi que les jolis vêtements de nourrisson que Buffy, Willow, Dawn et Kennedy avaient achetées quelques semaines auparavant.

-Vous aviez peur que je manque de décoration !

-Non mais on sait que t'aime pas les hôpitaux alors on voulait rendre ton séjour plus gaie !

-Merci les amis, c'est très gentil mais je ne m'ennuierais pas avec mon petit ange !

-Il est très beau félicitation Buffy !

-Merci Kennedy.

Alex s'approcha de son amie et lui remis l'ourson pour le bébé quand soudain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre et s'exclama étonnée :

-Mon dieu, vous avez beaucoup d'amis !

-Oui je suis gâtée !

-Très bien mademoiselle mais ces jeunes gens doivent vous laissez vous reposer maintenant !

Elle s'approcha, prit le bébé et le mit dans sa couveuse à côté du lit de Buffy et dit avec le sourire en regardant Alex :

-Mais son père peut rester !

-Oh je ne suis pas son père !

-Oh pardon, je croyais. Le papa n'est pas encore là ?

-Le papa est mort.

-Oh veuillez m'excusé je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle !

-Non ce n'est pas grave.

-Dans cas, un de vos amis peut rester un peu plus longtemps.

-Dawn, tu veux rester un peu ?

-Bien sure.

Tous quittèrent la pièce sauf sa petite sœur qui s'assit à côtés de sa sœur et elle demanda gentiment :

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Oui, il est beau n'est-ce pas !

-Oui, très beau comme l'était son père. Il te manque ?

-Oui énormément mais…Tu vois ça m'a fait bizarre quand l'infirmière a dit à Alex que le papa pouvait resté.

-Je comprend, moi aussi il me manque.

Buffy caressa les cheveux de sa petite sœur puis elle lui avoua attristée mais avec le sourire :

-Il sera fier de son fils Dawnie même s'il n'est plus là.

-Et s'il était là, tu aurais fait quoi ?

-Eh bien je lui aurais mis son fils dans ses bras, il aurait sûrement pleuré le connaissant et il aurait été fier de son enfant.

-Et toi, tu es fière de Spike ?

-Oui, il a…il nous a tous sauvé et il m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau. Dawn, j'aimerai qu'il soit avec nous en ce moment mais il n'est plus là seulement, de notre amour est né ce merveilleux petit ange et je ferais tout pour lui, il est mon bébé mais pas seulement, il est le fils de Spike et de moi, le fils d'un vampire avec une âme et d'une Tueuse à la retraite et il est mon plus beau souvenir de l'homme que j'aime.

-Buffy ?

-Oui.

-Je sais que Spike et moi on était un peu en froid l'année dernière mais je dois t'avouer que je le vois différemment maintenant et je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Merci ma puce.

-Bon je vais peut-être te laisser te reposer !

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas car je suis épuisée, mettre un enfant au monde est pire que de tuer des démons, je t'assure !

-Je te crois.

Dawn se releva, mais avant que sa sœur quitte la pièce, Buffy déclara souriante :

-Merci de m'avoir dit ça ma chérie.

-C'est la vérité Buffy.

Une fois que Dawn fut partit, Buffy s'allongea du côté où se trouvait son petit bébé et le regarda avec amour.

-Dors mon chéri, ta maman veille sur toi. Murmura t-elle avec tendresse en voyant son fils fermait ses jolis yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Alex vint apporter des affaires à Buffy avant d'aller travailler mais comme la jeune femme dormait, il lui laissa un petit mot sur la table de nuit et repartit sans avoir oublier au passage d'aller regarder Matthew dormir dans la biberonnerie .

-Sacret Spike, je suis sure que ce sera ton portrait craché mais en vivant !

Buffy ne se réveilla que vers 9h, elle se tourna pour voir son fils mais découvrit le lit vide, elle se mit à paniquer quand soudain elle vit une infirmière le ramener dans la chambre, qui déclara face à la toute jeune maman affolée :

-Nous l'avons emmener hier soir pour que vous puissiez vous reposer !

-Oh ça me soulage, un instant j'ai cru que…

-…Je comprend parfaitement mademoiselle et vous savez, toute les jeunes mères sont ainsi !

L'infirmière, remit le bébé dans les bras de Buffy puis lui indiqua tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour le petit nourrisson, Buffy la remercia puis se leva, posa son fils dans son petit lit et partit se laver.

Une fois cela fait, elle s'occupa de son fils, lui mit une grenouillère de couleur verte puis lui donna le sein et après cela, elle le garda dans ses bras toute la journée en l'amusant, le nourrissant et en le couvrant de doux baiser. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle eut la visite de Giles qui avait pris l'avion dès que Willow l'avait appelée et au bout de 5 jours, elle sortit de l'hôpital avec son fils.

Plusieurs mois passèrent durant lesquels Buffy s'occupa de son fils, elle prit énormément de photos de lui ainsi qu'elle fit de nombreuses cassettes avec l'aide d'Andrew, le petit Matthew grandit très rapidement et elle se dit qu'il aurait sûrement la taille de son père quand il serait un jeune homme.

1 ans s'écoula, Matthew marchait déjà, Buffy était fier de son fils, il était tellement adorable et personne n'était insensible à sa joli frimousse, il l'aimait tous et le petit enfant aimait vraiment sa grande famille.

Ce jour là, Buffy était entrain de donner à manger à son fils mais le petit garçon ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Matthew mon chéri, ouvre la bouche s'il te plait !

Le petit enfant lui donna un regard de chien battu, elle soupira puis avoua doucement :

-Tu es pire que ton papa !

-Papa ! Répéta Matthew amusé.

A ces mots, Buffy laissa tombée sa cuillère au sol et regarda son enfant bouleversé qui répéta avec le sourire :

-Papa !


	5. Une grande découverte

**Partie 5 : Une grande découverte**

Buffy fixa son fils pendant de nombreuses minutes puis soupira, se leva et tourna le dos à son enfant car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurée.

Jamais, non jamais elle n'aurait cru que le premier mot de son petit garçon serait "papa".

-Oh mon dieu, pourquoi tu as dit ça mon chéri !

-Ma…Papa ?

Elle se tourna vers son petit bonhomme puis revint s'asseoir en face de lui et déclara avec le sourire :

-Bravo mon bébé !

Il tapa dans ses petites mains tout content puis Buffy réussit à le faire manger mais il répétait sans cesse le mot "papa".

Quand Willow rentra, elle fut étonnée de voir Buffy pleurait, elle qui était si heureuse depuis qu'elle avait son petit garçon, sa meilleure amie savait que Buffy était toujours affectée de la mort de Spike mais grâce à son fils, elle avait pu s'en remettre.

La jeune femme rousse s'approcha de sa meilleure amie puis demanda en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le sofa :

-Buffy qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Matthew a…il a…il a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'est formidable, oh Buffy, il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, c'est une chose norm….

-…Il a dit "papa".

-Oh !

-C'est arrivé comme ça, il ne voulait pas mangé et il m'a regardé comme Spike le faisait alors je lui ai dit "tu es pire que ton papa", et là il a dit "papa".

-Je suis désolée.

-Ca fait tellement bizarre, d'entendre ton fils dire "papa" alors que tu sais qu'il est mort et que….je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'il n'aura jamais un père !

-Tu as le temps, ça lui passera. Tiens, demain, il dira sûrement un autre mot !

-Il l'a répété toute la journée.

-Oh !

-Tu aurais dû l'entendre, il était tellement heureux en disant "papa" et moi, ça m'a fait de la peine. Willow, comment je peux lui dire qu'il n'aura jamais de papa, qu'il n'aura qu'une maman, j'ai peur que plus tard, il m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir donné une vrai famille ou même pire qu'il en veuille à son père, croyant qu'il m'est abandonné.

-Je sais bien Buffy que c'est dure mais tu es la meilleure maman que Matthew puisse trouvé sur cette terre et il ne t'en voudras pas plus tard je te l'assure.

-Peut-être que je devrais lui offrir une vraie vie de famille.

-Que veux-tu dire ?!

-Qu'il est un père.

-Buffy, tu ne peux pas te forcer à vivre une autre relation comme ça rien que pour ton fils !

-Je sais que je ne peux pas, je trahirai la mémoire de Spike et je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face, je l'aime tu sais et je suis certaine que je l'aimerai toute ma vie, je ne peux plus aimer un autre homme maintenant enfin si, j'aime mon fils et je veux que plus tard il voit à quel point son papa était un homme bon.

-Il le verra mais pour le moment tu as le temps, s'il appelle tout le monde "papa", ce n'est pas grave, tu lui expliqueras quand il sera plus grand !

-Will, si tu savais comme c'est douloureux d'entendre son petit garçon parlé de son papa, j'aimerai tant que Spike soit avec nous, il me manque tant tu sais.

-Je sais mais je te promet que tu iras mieux, Buffy tu vas voir grandir ton fils, il sera peut-être très intelligent et sûrement très beau et toi, tu seras la mère la plus heureuse au monde !

-Tout paraît si simple quand tu en parles Willow !

-N'oublies pas que tu as en face de toi une future psychologue qui vient d'avoir son diplôme !

-Elle sera la meilleure !

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent puis Buffy retourna voir son fils qui jouait dans son parc, elle le prit dans ses bras mais le bébé se mit à pleurer, Buffy soupira, prit son petit ourson en peluche, lui donna et Matthew retrouva le sourire.

-Vous êtes un sacré coquin monsieur mais maman t'adore mon ange.

-Ma…Mama !

-Oui c'est très bien mon chéri !

-Papa !

Buffy ne dit rien, le petit garçon chercha du regard une personne qui répondrait à ce nom mais quand il ne vit qu'aucune personne lui répondit, il se mit à pleurer.

-Oh mon bébé, ne pleures pas s'il te plait !

-Pa….

Il ne termina pas son mot, regarda sa maman puis se remit à pleurer. A cet instant, Buffy eut vraiment l'impression que son petit garçon comprenait qu'il n'avait pas de papa, Willow s'approcha à son tour et déclara attristée :

-Il a l'air tellement malheureux !

-Il veut son père, c'est tout mais je ne peux pas lui donner. Willow qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-J'en sais ri….

-Salut les filles !

Elles se retournèrent et découvrirent Andrew, Matthew vit le jeune homme, il sourit puis s'écria tout content :

-Papa !

-Quoi mais je…

-….Andrew s'il te plait, ne dit rien !

-D'accord mais si Spike était là, il me tuerait !

-Papa ! Dit le petit bonhomme en tendant les bras.

-Je crois qu'il veut que tu le prennes !

-Moi mais je vais le faire tomber !

-Andrew ne lui gâche pas sa joie ok ?

-Ok.

Buffy donna Matthew à Andrew et il retrouva le sourire, Buffy les regarda quelques secondes puis murmura bouleversée :

-J'aurai aimée que tu le prennes dans tes bras mon amour.

2 mois s'écoulèrent, Matthew considérait toujours Andrew comme son père et même si Dawn n'appréciait pas qu'Andrew prenne la place de Spike, elle comprit que c'était important pour son neveu alors elle l'accepta.

Buffy reprit un emploi de serveuse dans un restaurant de la ville toute le journée car elle avait mis son fils à la crèche, elle ne voulait plus dépendre uniquement de l'argent de ses amis ou de celui de Giles, non elle voulait s'occuper de son fils toute seule financièrement même si le peu d'argent qu'elle gagnait ne servait qu'à acheter des couches, des petits pots pour bébé ou des vêtements, Buffy était heureuse d'offrir cela à son fils et la bande l'aidait toujours mais moins qu'avant alors Buffy préférait.

Buffy venait de commencer son service à 10h car elle avait eu un problème avec la crèche, elle alla enfiler son tablier dans le vestiaire du fond, s'attacha ses longs cheveux blond en chignon, se maquilla légèrement puis entra dans le restaurant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle comprit qu'elle devrait sûrement travaillée un peu plus longtemps, heureusement que Dawn finissait les cours à 16h20 comme ça elle pourrait aller chercher Matthew et s'en occuper en attendant qu'elle finisse son travail. Le patron lui dit d'aller servir la table 10 car un client avait commandé un café noir, elle prit son plateau, récupéra le café qu'avait préparé Peter puis alla le donner au client. Buffy arriva devant le client, elle avait prit l'habitude de ne pas les regarder car quelques fois, elle avait cru voir Spike alors depuis, elle avait cessée de les regarder et cela n'avait rien de désobligeant pour les clients. Elle s'excusa pour son retard, posa le café, puis lui remit la note, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée puis commença à repartir quand l'homme lui saisit le bras, elle se retourna furieuse pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son geste mais elle stoppa net son élan quand elle découvrit devant elle une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir, elle lâcha son plateau puis murmura sous le choc :

-Oh mon dieu !

-Salut poussin.

-Spike !


	6. Le grand retour

**Partie 6 Le grand retour**

Buffy ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, certes il n'avait pas la même coiffure qu'avant, ses cheveux étaient toujours décolorés même si la racine ne l'était plus, son sourire était toujours le même, ses vêtements étaient quelque peu changé, il portait une chemise bleu ciel ainsi qu'un pantalon noir mais pas de veste en cuir, ni de manteau mais une chose changé, il avait la main chaude !

Buffy le fixa quelques instants, elle croyait être entrain de rêver, combien de fois avait-elle imaginer voir en un client Spike, des milliers de fois oh oui mais là, c'était vraiment lui, Spike son vampire, son amour, le père de son petit Matthew. Elle pensa à Matthew son fils, il allait enfin connaître son vrai papa et peut-être qu'il allait l'aimé très fort. Plusieurs clients regardèrent la scène mais ne dirent rien.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Buffy, en voyant cela, Spike se releva et la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête tout contre son torse et soudain elle releva la tête et s'écria étonnée :

-Ton cœur !

-Oui, je suis redevenu humain.

-Mais quand ?!

Il ne répondit et lui proposa de s'asseoir, elle l'accepta puis se mit en face de lui , ils se regardèrent intensément puis Spike déclara avec le sourire :

-Tes cheveux ont poussés !

-Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur depuis 4 ou 5 mois alors ils poussent vite !

Spike, est-ce que c'est bien toi ou est-ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?

Il prit sa main dans la sienne puis murmura tendrement tout en déposant un baiser sur sa main :

-Si tu rêves mon ange alors on est deux.

-Comment es-tu revenu ?!

-Ben j'en sais rien, je me suis trouvé face à des personnes un peu bizarre, une femme et un homme et ils m'ont dit tu as obtenu ton sanshu enfin si tu préfère ma rédemption, la femme m'a dit que je méritais mon humanité car j'avais sauvé le monde et pas ma vie alors que j'aurais très bien pu sauver ma peau. Ensuite j'ai voulu savoir ce que toi tu étais devenue, ils m'ont dit que tu te trouver à Cleveland mais ils m'ont demandés avant de te rejoindre de vivre éloigné de toi pendant 2 ans et en contre partie si je réussissais leur test, j'obtiendrai mon humanité. Donc voilà, je suis humain depuis 8 jours !

-Et tu as fait quoi pendant ses 2 ans ?

-J'ai travaillé avec Angel et sa bande mais il ne devait rien te dire en fait, j'étais plus un vampire mais pas non plus humain, juste …

-….Tu étais avec Angel pendant toute ces années !

-Buffy je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais mon humanité, pour toi amour !

-Pour moi.

-Oui, je veux vivre avec toi Buffy comme on l'avait prévue avant le combat et tu te rappelles pas, on a un lit à acheter !

Elle sourit à cela, trop heureuse pour lui en vouloir d'avoir vécu loin d'eux pendant 2 ans car il lui avait encore une fois prouvé la force de son amour en acceptant de vivre éloigné pour avoir son humanité pour qu'ils puissent enfin être réunit pour toujours et qu'il puisse lui donner une vie normale.

Elle se leva puis se précipita dans ses bras et pleura de bonheur.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon ptit cœur !

Elle releva la tête, il lui essuya ses larmes avec son pouce puis l'embrassa tendrement, Buffy lui rendit tout de suite son baiser, passa ses bras autour de son cou puis l'approfondit d'avantage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, Buffy rigola quand elle vit Spike respiré, lui aussi se mit à rire puis il déclara d'une voix très douce :

-Laisse tombé ton emploi, je voudrai qu'on passe la journée ensemble mon trésor, on a tant de temps à rattraper !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister d'avantage, Buffy retira son tablier puis le posa sur le comptoir, son patron la regarda surprise puis elle affirma toute contente :

-Je démissionne !

-Quoi, Buffy vous n'y pensez pas, nous avons besoin d'une serveuse aujourd'hui !

-Faites le vous même !

Le patron la fixa déconcerté, Buffy alla cherché ses affaires puis rejoint Spike et ils partirent du restaurant.

-Tu as vu la tête de ton patron !

-Il a pas l'habitude de voir ses employées démissionnées !

Spike se tourna vers elle et demanda sérieusement :

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'être resté loin de toi pendant ces 2 dernières années ?

-Non. Spike, j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour tu reviennes que ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois resté loin de moi pendant 2ans ! Tu as accepté de vivre loin de moi pour avoir ton humanité et ainsi pouvoir me donné une vie normale et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

-Buffy, je te promet que tu seras heureuse.

-Je le suis déjà mais d'autant plus aujourd'hui.

Il la regarda surpris, elle avait tant changé depuis toutes ces années pourtant elle semblait vraiment heureuse mais pourquoi, il décida de laisser cette question de côté car il avait tant attendu le moment où il pourrait enfin la retrouver.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter, Buffy fut surprise d'apprendre qu'Angel avait aidé Spike et surtout qu'il aimait Cordélia mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, tout ce qui était important c'était d'avoir retrouvé son vampire enfin son ex vampire, elle lui avoua qu'elle s'était laissée mourir durant le mois qui avait suivit sa mort mais qu'elle avait survécu grâce à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Spike ne comprit pas mais s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, elle le rassura en lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle décida de l'emmener à la crèche, il devait être au alentour de 15h, Matthew ne dormait probablement plus.

Spike la suivit sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'emmenait dans cet endroit, Buffy salua une jeune femme qui ouvrit une petite porte dans le fond de la pièce, à l'intérieur se trouvait de nombreux enfants, quand Matthew vit sa maman il se précipita vers elle en tendant les bras, elle se baissa puis prit son fils dans ses bras qui l'embrassa, elle se releva se tourna vers Spike qui demanda surpris :

-C'est ton fils ?!

-Oui.

A ces mots Spike sentit une énorme peine l'envahir, sa Buffy avait donc connu un autre homme même si elle était seule maintenant.

-Félicitations !

Elle remit le petit garçon dans ses bras puis déclara avec le sourire en regardant l'homme qu'elle l'aimait :

-Je te présente Matthew Campbell Summers, ton fils.


	7. Ensemble

**Partie 7 Ensemble**

Spike crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque, son fils, ce petit bonhomme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était son fils !

-Mon…mon fils ?!

-Oui.

Matthew regarda les deux personnes chacune leur tour puis s'écria content :

-Fil !

-Oui Matthew, c'est ton papa !

-Papa ?! Pas papa !

-Mais voyons mon chéri c'est ton vrai papa !

-vai papa !

Sa maman lui sourit alors Matthew se tourna vers Spike et lui fit un bisous sur le joue, Buffy regarda la scène attendrit puis avoua sincèrement :

-Il t'aime bien !

-Il…c'est mon fils ?!

-Oui. Dis tu as pas entendu son nom de famille ou quoi ?

-Tu lui as donné mon nom de famille, pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'il méritait de savoir qui était son papa.

-Papa !

-Oui mon bébé, papa et maman !

-Papa, Maman ! Dit le petit garçon en tapant dans ses mains.

Buffy regarda de nouveau son fils avec bonheur puis affirma à Spike :

-C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie.

-Tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte un mois après ma mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et j'ai décidé d'avoir ce bébé, un bébé de l'homme que j'aime et je ne le regrette pas.

-Tu t'es occupé de ce petit gars toute seule pendant 2ans !

-Non, y avait la bande !

-Je suis désolé Buffy, si j'avais su que tu attendais un bébé, j'aurai abandonné ce stupide test !

Elle se rapprocha de lui puis avoua avec tendresse en caressant sa joue :

-Il n'était pas stupide ce test mon amour et puis maintenant, tu pourras emmener ton fils partout, la nuit comme le jour !

-Je vais prendre soin de vous deux maintenant je te le promet ma chérie.

-Je te crois et tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !

-Hey, je ne te quitterais plus promis, j'ai trop à perdre cette fois ! Affirma t-il honnêtement en la regardant puis en regardant son fils.

Elle se rapprocha puis l'embrassa tendrement, Matthew sourit en voyant sa maman et son papa ensemble même s'il ne l'avait pas vu avant.

-Maman !

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Papa maison moua et maman ?

-Oui mon bonhomme, papa rentre à la maison ! Lui assura Spike en caressant ses petits cheveux châtains.

-Matthew content !

-Moi je suis content ptit gars et maintenant, je serai toujours là !

-Là maison là ?

-Oui là, à la maison.

-Aime papa !

-Je t'aime aussi mon fils.

Il serra son fils tout contre lui et sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il comprenait pourquoi l'oracle lui avait dit que Buffy ne serait pas malheureuse. Il était l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, il avait une merveilleuse femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour ainsi qu'un adorable petit garçon.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

6 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les retrouvailles, toute la bande avaient été heureuse de revoir Spike et surtout heureux pour Matthew et Buffy. Spike avait trouvé un agent artistique et il avait commencé à écrire ses propres chansons pour son prochain concert, Buffy était fière de lui et Matthew adorait vraiment son père, c'est vrai qu'il jouait avec lui en prenant des regards de chiens battus et comme Buffy, Spike tombait dans le panneau et ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il avait grâce au cassettes vidéos tout appris sur la naissance de son fils et même appris que c'était Andrew qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, il avait alors remercié le jeune homme .

A peine 1 mois après qu'ils se soient retrouvés Spike avait demandé en mariage Buffy et bien entendu, elle avait acceptée, il avait ensuite reconnu son fils légalement et 2 mois après, toute la petite famille avait déménager dans un petite maison à peine 300 mètres de celle de la bande (toujours grâce à Giles.)

Ce jour-là, Spike venait de rentré de son travail, il alla d'abord embrassé sa merveilleuse épouse puis ensuite alla dans la chambre de son fils, il poussa cri en découvrant son petit garçon barbouillé de terre. Il se précipita dans le salon avec Matthew et s'écria surpris :

-Buffy tu as vu son état !

-Il a du profiter que j'aille au toilette pour sortir dans le jardin !

Il se tourna vers son fils puis déclara d'une voix autoritaire :

-Ce n'est pas bien ça Matthew Campbell !

-Pardon papa.

-Bon, c'est pas trop grave, allé va dans la salle de bain, on va nettoyer tout ça !

Le petit garçon sourit puis partit dans la salle de bain, Spike se tourna vers Buffy et déclara :

-J'aurais jamais cru que d'avoir un enfant aurait été si épuisant !

-Aller, va le nettoyer sinon il risque de retourner dehors !

-Ouais, t'as raison j'y vais tout de suite !

Buffy sourit, suivit Spike du regard puis affirma amusée en posant une main sur son ventre :

-Eh bien, on verra comment il réagira avec toi aussi mon bébé !

 **Fin**


End file.
